versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Miles "Tails" Prower
Miles "Tails" Prower '''is a main character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, serving as a core ally of Team Sonic. Background Born to parents that were killed by the tyrannical Dr. Robotnik, Miles Prower suffered from a birth defect that gave him twin tails. Abandoned in the woods, he came across a broken-down plane, which he happily repaired. As it turned out, the plane belonged to Sonic, who admired the mechanical prowess of the fox, and bestowed upon him his new name: Tails. Since then, Sonic has relied on Tails both as a partner in combat, as an inventor, and as a friend. Stats '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Planet Level, likely far higher (Could fight evenly with Shadow, E-123 Omega, Rouge, Amy, Big, and Cream in Sonic Heroes) | Universe Level+, possibly Low Multiverse Level '(Is empowered by the Chaos Emeralds. Defeated the Phantom King powered by the Phantom Ruby, which created universes like Null Space) '''Speed: Faster than Light '(Can keep up with Sonic the Hedgehog and other characters in the series) | 'Beyond Massively Faster than Light, '''possibly '''Immeasurable '(Comparable to other Super Forms) '''Durability: '''At least '''Planet Level, '''likely far higher | '''Universe Level+, possibly Low Multiverse Level Hax: '''Explosion Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Shielding, Stat Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Invisibility, Power Stealing, Mental Interference, Resurrection (With Ring of Life, Revival Ring, and Angel Amulet), Immunity to Status Effects (With Immunity Idol), Probability Manipulation (With Lucky Gloves), Life Absorption (With Nocturne Blade), Healing, Fear Manipulation, Weakening of insects (With Bug Spray) and robots (With Tinker), Mental Interference, Resistance to Ice, Water, Lightning, Earth, and Fire Manipulation (With Chao), Death Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Invincibility, Gravity Manipulation, Summoning, Creation '''Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius '(Has built numerous inventions to aid Sonic in the quest for world tranquility. Rivals Dr. Eggman, who has an IQ of 300. Learned to create Extreme Gear after seeing it briefly, and is on par with Wave, a master Extreme Gear mechanic, despite being an amateur. Created a translator to understand the alien Wisp language in a few hours) '''Stamina: High '(Can fight many waves of robots in a row without tiring alongside Sonic and Knuckles) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers * '''Ice Manipulation: '''Using Chao or the Ice Ring. * '''Sound Manipulation: '''Mega Horn makes a powerful noise blast to damage enemies or destroy incoming projectiles. * '''Resurrection: '''Tails can restore himself and allies to either a portion of their health, or fully. * '''Immunity to Status Effects: '''The Immunity Idol prevents Tails from being taunted, stunned, distracted, poisoned, or made sluggish. * '''Death Manipulation: '''Spartoi the Chao has a chance to instantly kill an opponent, along with Tails' sabotage ability against robots. * '''Healing: '''Many items and some Chao can heal Tails. * '''Fear Manipulation: '''Spooky Charm can make enemies so terrified they flee from the battle. * '''Probability Manipulation: '''Lucky Gloves, Clover Juice, and some Chao can boost Tails's luck. * '''Life Absorption: '''Nocturne Blade can steal the life energy of opponents. * '''Mental Interference: '''Tails can use Bepke to make opponents focus their attacks only on him. * '''Status Effect Inducement: '''The Rhythm Wisp and Octo-Ink blind enemies. * '''Shielding * Electricity Manipulation: '''Tails uses the Ivory Lightning to blast foes with electricity. * '''Fire Manipulation: '''The Burst Wisp lets Tails make a flaming trail behind him. * '''Water Manipulation: '''With certain Chao and the Water Ring. * '''Wind Manipulation: '''With certain Chao, Wind Boost, and the Wind Ring. * '''Earth Manipulation: '''The Quake Wisp lets Tails create earth blocks to stall opponents or damage them. * '''Explosion Manipulation: '''The Bomb Wisp allows Tails to toss an explosive blast at enemies. * '''Spatial Manipulation: '''The Void Wisp creates a black hole to suck up enemies and items. * '''Invisibility/Power Stealing: '''Jade Ghost turns Turns invisible, and steals the Wisps of any opponents he passes. * '''Gravity Manipulation: '''The Arks of the Cosmos allow for the manipulation of gravity, allowing the user to move along walls or boost forward with gravity power. * '''Creation: '''Certain power-ups let Tails create items like bowling balls or soda cans. * '''Summoning: '''Octo-Ink summons an octopus creature. * '''Flight Techniques * Air Boost: '''By expending some air from his Gear, Tails is able to boost forward at high speeds * '''Drift: '''Allows Tails to turn tight corners by expending air * '''Turbulence Ride: '''By riding the turbulence of opponents, Tails can increase his speed and perform tricks to increase his air count * '''Tricks: '''By performing tricks in the air, Tails recovers air to continue performing Air Actions with his gear * '''Air Ride: '''Allows Tails to fly through the air by traveling through boost rings * '''Power Smash: '''Allows Tails to break through massive obstacles by punching his way through * '''Gravity Control: '''Allows Tails to manipulate gravity to hover in midair, lifting all nearby objects up with him. Using this, Tails can manipulate his direction before blasting off with a burst of speed, destroying all objects he lifted into the air. This technique also allows Tails to ride along walls * '''Gravity Dive: '''With this, Tails can use the power of gravity to boost forward at high speeds. Any large object he hits in midair causes her to boost forward at great speeds, known as a Meteor Burst, which leaves behind a ring that others can go through to boost as well * '''Grind: '''Tails can grind along rails to boost her Air/GP as well as take shortcuts * '''Gear Change: '''When enough rings are collected, Tails can sacrifice them to power up his Extreme Gear for a variety of effects, such as boosting the amount of rings he can carry, or even changing his Gear's type altogether * '''Kick-Dash: '''Tails kicks off a wall before moving forward at high speeds. * '''Tornado Trap * Bowling Strike: '''Tails hurls an enormous bowling ball at enemies. Can also be done with bombs * '''Blue Bomber: '''Tails airdrops Sonic to deliver an extra powerful spinball that has a chance to weaken the target. * '''Triple Tornado: '''Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails join in on a powerful wind attack that may leave targets Sluggish. * '''Hail Storm: '''Knuckles, Tails and Amy smash a spinballing Sonic careening at a single target, potentially stunning the foe. * '''Scan: '''Tails scans a target to find weak points, leaving it vulnerable. * '''Tinker: '''Tails sabotages enemy robots to leave them distracted and weakened. * '''Medi-Bot: '''Tails deploys a small robot equipped with healing tech to heal a friend. * '''Shield Bot: '''Tails deploys a small robot equipped with a forcefield to fortify a friend. * '''Flash Bang: '''Tails flies up to deploy a flash grenade that leaves a target sluggish and distracted. * '''Adrenaline Rush: '''Tails deploys a temporal field that gives a friend an extra action and makes the friend hyper. * '''Sabotage: '''Tails joins Eggman to quickly and aggressively dismantle a robot target. * '''Wind Boost: '''Tails boosts forward with the power of the wind. * '''Moto-Bug: '''Tails attacks by sending a Moto-Bug to sabotage enemies. Equipment * '''Rhythm Badge: '''Lets Tails perform a continuous tailspin attack. * '''Tornado: '''A plane that Tails uses to fly around with. It can also transition into a mech form for grounded assault with missiles and machine gun fire. * '''Gear: '''Tails can equip a variety of items and equipment in Sonic Chronicles. * '''Chao: '''Tails can equip a variety of Chao to assist her in battle. * '''Car: '''Used to race in Team Sonic Racing. * '''Speed Shoes: '''Grant a boost of speed. * '''Confusion Star: '''Inverts an opponent's movements. * '''Manual Rocket: '''A missile that detonates on contact with enemies. * '''Energy Shield * Mine: '''A device to drop behind Tails that blows up oncoming enemies or stops projectiles. * '''KO Glove: '''A boxing glove that rebounds off walls to strike enemies. * '''Giant Rocket: '''A massive missile with a huge blast radius that travels on its own and can be detonated remotely. * '''Pocket Rainbow: '''Blinds the opponent. * '''Bowling Bomb: '''A giant bomb that rolls down the track until hitting an enemy or after some time passes. * '''Extreme Gear: '''Tails uses a variety of Extreme Gear to race with, seen here. * '''Action Items: '''A series of power-ups Tails can use in order to boost her chances against the competition, or in some instances mess herself up. Some of these include: ** '''Bowling Bomb ** Speed Up ** Ankle Weight: '''Lowers Tails' speed significantly ** '''Rings/Air/GP Up ** Ink Bomb: '''Covers Tails' eyes with distracting colored ink ** '''Octo-Ink: '''Sprays enemies with ink to distort their vision. ** '''Attack: '''Tails jumps off his board and runs forward. If he comes in contact with an enemy he damages them heavily, and Tails can also use special shortcuts he couldn't use otherwise ** '''Soda Rocket: '''Provides a burst of speed by jumping on a soda can ** '''Bowling Strike: '''Same as Bowling Bomb but with a regular bowling ball ** '''Target Torpedo: '''Tails fires a torpedo with homing capabilities ** '''Tee Shot: '''Stuns racers or opponents who have the advantage over Tails ** '''Free Throw: '''Tee Shot Tails uses when riding a bike Key '''Base | Super Tails Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Can bust open stone doors and cracked floors with ease. * Piko Piko hammer could topple one of Eggman's battleships with a single throw. * Slammed Knuckles into a tree so hard he was stunned. Speed/Reactions * Ran away from ZERO successfully. * Can keep up with Sonic's casual running speed. Durability/Endurance * Can survive TNT bombs with little issue. Skill/Intelligence * Rescued Froggy and Chocola from Metal Sonic. * Led the resistance against the Zombot army. * Helped defeat the Nocturnus. Powerscaling Since Big can fight against and keep up with other characters in the franchise like Team Sonic and Team Rose, he should logically scale to their feats, despite being not as fast as Sonic. Weaknesses * Some POW Moves require allies to function. * Some Gear can lower Tails' stats as compensation for raising others. * Can only equip one Chao at a time. * Has been steadily losing his combat prowess over time. Sources Sonic Wiki Sonic Retro Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Faster than Light Category:Planet Level Category:Male Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Death Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Explosives Users Category:Probability Manipulators Category:Shield Users Category:Healing Users Category:Sound Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators Category:Invisibility Users Category:Heroes Category:SEGA Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Precognition Users Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Immeasurable Speed Category:Universe+ Level Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Child Characters